hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Time
The Last Time is a song by From Ashes to New that features guest vocals from Deuce. It was released on September 29, 2016, which makes this the first officially-released song featuring Deuce in two years. Official Lyrics You never thought I'd follow through so here's a song for all of you Reaction for attacking me and acting like I'm small to you This is what you call the truth, it chews you up and swallows you A fraction of the wrath of me unraveling for all to view I'm glad you always hated me 'cause that's what made me chase the dream And now I'm here, so close, so near and you're so far away to me This is what you made me be, you'll always be the same to me So full of fear, afraid to hear me spit the truth so blatantly You brought me down for the last time It's the last time I shut my mouth I'm screaming out from the inside For the first time, it's the last time You bring me down! It's funny that you think we're friends, it's maybe time to think again The shit you said, you wished me dead instead of trying to make amends Now it's finally sinking in that I'm the one who's finishing So don't pretend to take offense, you earned it, every single cent Almost thought that you were right, I always thought I'd lose the fight And came undone, you always won, you almost conquered me with spite You never saw it through the light, it blinded you, it skewed your sight The shit you talked and what you thought and now it fucking ends tonight You brought me down for the last time It's the last time I shut my mouth I'm screaming out from the inside For the first time, it's the last time You bring me down! Quiet as a mouse, was always shutting my mouth Quiet in the beginning till I figured it out Look at me now, straight spitting without All these fake ass motherfuckers holding me down You thought I had a nervous breakdown and was playing around Your whole shit went underground soon as I popped the fuck out Soon as I stepped on the scene and started knocking 'em out Stomping 'em out just for trying to block my ass out What the fuck you talking about rocking a crowd? This is rock, not pop, look who's popular now Bitch please, stop talking me down The only thing that you were ever good at was mocking me How I couldn't see how you were stopping me (You brought me down) You brought me down for the last time It's the last time I shut my mouth I'm screaming out from the inside For the first time, it's the last time You bring me down! (You brought me down for the last time) It's the last time you bring me down (I'm screaming out from the inside) It's the last time you bring me down! Personnel From Ashes to New *Branden "Boo" Kreider - rhythm guitar, unclean vocals *Chris Musser - clean vocals *Lance Dowdle - lead guitar *Matt Brandyberry - vocals *Tim D'onofrio - drums Additional *Deuce - vocals Trivia *Deuce makes a reference to his song Look at Me Now in the line "Look at me now, straight spitting without all these fake ass motherfuckers holding me down." Category:Deuce Category:Singles (Deuce)